Le threesome chelou
by Aminope
Summary: Petit défi dont l'objet est dans le titre (ou quand Eri est obligée d'elle aussi faire le défi qu'elle a proposé ...)


Je précise que les protagonistes de cette histoire ont été choisis par Ami (de même que j'ai choisi les siens) et que le rating T est là en raison de sous-entendus sexuels.

* * *

\- Au fait, Kou', t'as racheté du lait ?

Furihata était confortablement assis dans le canapé, la tête posée sur l'épaule de la panthère.

Merde – mouise, pardon. Kouki est trop pur pour dire des gros mots. Il avait complètement oublié !

\- Et bien euh … balbutia-t-il, non sans rougir légèrement.

Le basané lâcha un soupir.

\- T'as de la chance que je t'aime, toi …

Le Seirinien (?) rougit encore plus et essaya de masquer sa gêne en tournant sa tête sur le côté. Aomine disait si facilement ce genre de choses … Non pas que ça lui déplaisait, au contraire : c'était un des nombreux aspects de la personnalité du basané auquel il était attaché. C'est juste que c'était toujours aussi gênant. Il regarda sa montre et esquissa un petit sourire : Kazunari n'allait pas tarder à ariver.

Le faucon et le chihuahua avaient pris l'habitude de se réunir chez la panthère. Allant chacun à un lycée différent, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Et c'était toujours chez Aomine. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Takao vivait en colocation avec Midorima et que Furihata habitait à la maison familiale, tandis que le basané vivait seul. Et qu'aucun des trois ne se sentait chaud à l'idée que les parents du chihuahua ou le shooting gard de Shuutoku ne les surprennent dans leurs « petites activités ». La seule personne qui venait rendre visite à Daiki – oui, il n'y en a qu'une, et c'est triste – était Momoi et elle connaissait leur relation, évitant donc de rendre visite au basané quand elle savait que Furihata et Takao étaient là. La jeune fille se souviendrait d'ailleurs toute sa vie de la fois où elle les avait vus en train de … enfin de … voilà quoi ! Et bien que ce n'était pas nouveau pour elle – yaoi, quand tu nous tiens … -, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la chose en vrai. Ce ne fut pas pour lui déplaire, vu le sang qui s'échappa de son nez ce jour-là.

Kouki se rappelait encore de son angoisse au moment où il avait réalisé qu'il aimait deux personnes. Deux hommes, qui plus est. Il avait demandé conseil à Aomine (puisqu'il devait _évidemment_ s'y connaître en relations amoureuses) et ce dernier, sans savoir qu'il était l'un des deux élus, lui conseilla de taper « partouze à trois » sur le net. Furihata, pas aussi prude qu'on pouvait le croire, avait violemment rougi et dit que ce n'était pas sur le plan sexuel mais sur le plan sentimental qu'il lui demandait conseil ! Puis …

 _ **flashback**_

\- Dis, Kou' …

\- O-oui ?

\- Est-ce que les personnes que tu aimes sont des hommes ?

Kouki trésaillit. Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire la vérité, au risque de tout gâcher ?

\- Tu-tu ne diras rien ?

\- Dis-le juste.

Furihata baissa la tête. De toute façon, il avait déjà foiré.

\- Oui. Ce sont deux hommes.

\- … Kazu' en fait partie ?

Merde. Il était si peu discret ? Si ça tombe, il avait aussi découvert que …

Il acquiesça timidement.

\- ...ok…

\- Est-ce que je peux espérer être l'autre ou j'peux aller m'brosser ?

Le n°12 de Seirin releva la tête. Il avait cette expression de quand-on-vient-de-t'annoncer-un-truc-trop-méga-génial-mais-que-même-si-t'es-super-content-tu-sais-pas-comment-réagir tout en ayant une forte ressemblance avec la tomate.

\- N-non … Enfin je veux dire … Oui, enfin … Enfin c'est toi quoi !

Aomine parut d'abord surpris, puis fit un sourire carnassier.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Sois plus précis.

\- Je-je t'aime, voilà !

 _ **flashback-fin**_

Kouki ne se souvenait pas vraiment du reste. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que, ce soir-là, le pauvre petit chihuahua qu'il était s'était fait dévorer par un faucon et une panthère affamés. Faucon dont la venue avait marqué le début des festivités. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Tak ao était plutôt dominant. Même beaucoup en fait. Ce jour-là, Aomine aussi avait eu mal au cul. Et c'est ce qu'il s'était passé les autres fois. Furihata se retrouvait d'ailleurs très rarement en position dominante – quand je dis dominante, c'est dominante dominante, hein – tandis que pour Kazunari, c'était l'inverse.

Les deux adolescents entendirent la sonnette.

« Dai-chan, Kou-chan, c'est moi ! »

Daiki se leva et alla ouvrir au nouvel arrivant.

\- J'suppose que toi non plus t'a pas acheté de lait. lui dit-il en soupirant. Et arrête de m'appeler Dai-chan, on dirait Satsu.

\- Mais c'est mignon« Dai-chan » ! Momoi-san a de très bon goûts en matière de surnoms. Et pour ma défense, la superette était fermée.

\- Bienvenue, Kazu-kun. l'accueillit Furihata, ne bougeant pourtant pas du fauteuil.

\- Kou-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Kazunari se rua sur Furihata et, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, lui fit un énooooooooooooooooooooooorme câlin. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Kouki était adorable ! Nan mais regardez-le, avec ses cheveux brun clair, sa peau légèrement halée, les rougeurs qui coloraient quasi constamment ses joues, son innocence, ses muscles fins, mais bien présents, ses fesses bien fermes, son étroitesse-

Ahem.

Il embrassa le plus petit et alla en faire de même avec le plus grand. Évidemment, le baiser qu'il partagea avec Aomine ne fut pas aussi chaste que celui avec Furihata. Nan. Il était presque scandaleux, tant leurs langues claquaient entre elles.

Ils se séparèrent puis allèrent s'installer aux côtés de Kouki.

\- Et vous avez quoi ? Shin-chan s'est fait voler l'objet du jours d'une manière tellement bizarre … Vous auriez dû voir sa tête ! dit Takao, non sans rigoler en se remémorant la scène.

\- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais bien savoir comment le voleur a fait … Midorima protège son objet porte-bonheur comme si c'était son propre enfant. Même moi j'ai jamais réussi à lui prendre.

\- C'est justement ça qui est fou ! Ce matin, comme d'habitude, j'ai perdu au janken et ai donc dû conduire môsieur pour aller acheter son « bébé », comme dirais Dai-chan. C'était un service à thé qu'un monsieur assez bizarre nous a proposé. Je précise tout de même que le monsieur, dès qu'il nous a vus, nous a fait la pub de son service à thé. Il nous a demandé de le faire rire – je vous avais dit qu'il était chelou – et la tête qu'a fait Shin-chan à ce moment-là a suffit à le faire éclater de rire et à nous donner le produit gratuitement. Et là, un homme déguisé en majordome et un gosse avec un cache-oeil sont apparus comme par magie. Ils nous ont pris le le service et le majordome à commencé à se battre contre le vendeur. Puis, le gosse nous a gentiment demandé de nous casser et d'oublier, je cite, ce « malheureux incident » pendant que les autres guignols se battaient tranquillement dans les airs. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'étaient pas japonais. Shin-chan était tellement choqué … continua-t-il, hilare.

\- T'es sérieux ?!

Furihata fit un rire discret tandis qu'Aomine se posa pas mal de questions concernant la santé mentale de Takao.

\- Je te jure que c'est vrai, Dai-chan ! Et si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Shin-chan !

\- Non merci, j'ai déjà dû m'le coltiner au collège alors c'est bon.

 _* BIB BOOBS, BIG BOOBS, BIG BOOBS YEAAAAAAAAAAAH *_

\- Ah, dit Aomine, c'est le mien. J'réponds. Allô ?

\- _Dai-chan, Dai-chan, viens vite !_

\- Kess' tu m'veux Satsu ?

 _\- Il y a...un gosse et...un majordome et...un mec avec de longs cheveux et un chapeau chelou et...DES SERPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNTS!S'IL TE PLAIT DAI-CHAN VIENS VITE !_

\- Hein ? Attends un peu,

\- Kazu', t'as bien dû entendre c'que Satsu a dit, nan ? C'est les mêmes personnes que c'matin ?

\- En effet, excepté les serpents, la description est la même …

\- Bon, c'est décidé, tu viens. Kou' ?

\- Je viens aussi.

\- Ok. Attends-nous, Satsu, on arrive. T'es où ?

 _\- Tõõ …_

\- Eh ? Et Wakamatsu et Imayoshi savent pas t'aider ?

 _\- Ils sont tous partis, il ne reste plus que Sakurai-kun et moi … Nous sommes pour l'instant coincés dans le vestiaire et essayons de sortir sans être vus. Mais ils sont partout …_

 _\- S'il-vous plaît, Aomine-san, venez vite …_

\- C'est vrai que Ryo te s'ras pas d'une grande aide … On arrive le plus vite possible. Ah et une dernière chose.

 _\- Quoi ?_

\- Tu peux pas me reprocher d'avoir des magasines pornos quand toi et Kazu' vous retrouvez en secret pour sniffer d'la coke. Donc en tout bon rancunier que je suis, à d'main.

 _\- Hein ? Dai-chan ? Dai-chan? DAI-CHAN !_

Et il raccrocha.

\- Tu vas vraiment laisser Momoi-san dans cet état, Dai-kun ? Dit Furihata, peu confiant concernant la situation de la jeune femme – et de Sakurai, ne l'oublions pas.

\- T'inquiète. Et puis, on ne pouvais pas reporter notre petit plan.

\- Eh ? Mais Dai-chan, pourquoi t'as raccroché ? Momoi-san est en danger !

\- Y a plus important que ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- La vengeance de nos derrières à Kou' et moi. Bonne chance ~


End file.
